tell me bout it!
by iloveme5895
Summary: Naruto with an xman sort of twist. Naruto is at home with his girl friend, they kiss and next thing Naruto knows he puts her in a coma. He runs away and finds him self in a school with people just like him, sasunaru DISCOUNTIUED! VERY OLD and BAD writing!
1. How It All Started

Tell me about it

IM going though and fixing all my problems with this story. SO for the next few days i will be makeing my a WHOLE lot better because looking back on it, i REALLY couldn't write lol

Chapter one: how it all started.

At a press conference stood none other then world famous doctor, Tusnade, was standing in front of everyone. People from all over the world sat at desks, and watched from above as the debate went on.

"Are these people dangerous?" said a woman around 45.

"Seriously you can't think that. A man with a gun is dangerous; anyone can be dangerous. These people are just like you and me, but they just have abilities that are more advanced then others. Their DNA make up is more structured, and during teenage years, stress can cause the DNA bonds to break and they get a mutation." She said as a clip of what happens is showing behind her. "There is now nor a latter DNA structure, but 3 strands, that twist with new genes." Tusnade said.

(Ok I'm not a scientist, so I have NO clue if this could EVER happen. Probably not from what I know from science class)

A man stood up with a file and his hand, and opened it up. "Dangerous? It says a girl here can walk through walls."

"Those papers are confidential." Tusnade said with a bit of anger.

"People need to know these things. What is it to stop her from walking into a bank, stealing a gun, or even," he looked at everyone else, "walking into people homes?" Everyone cheered and he turned towards the doctor. "I want to know, who these people are, and more importantly what they can do. I think everyone has to right to know. They should be able to choose if they want their kids to be with these people, and work with them." He looked out at everyone one. "We need to keep the world safe, and these people can change that completely."

The doctor looked up into the stands at her mentor. He stood with a sad look on his face. A man put his hat on and went to walk away. The man followed and eventually stopped looking back. "Yondaime, why must you insist on dealing with these humans?"

"It's the right thing Orochimaru; you once shared in the same goal. In our ideas, why did you change?"

"You always thought they would accept us, but I fear a new time is coming. We are superior. It's time we started acting like it"

* * *

A very young, blonde was sitting on his bed with his girl friend. They where talking about school, and spending their life together. "Naruto I love you, and I know no mater what happens, we will always be together." Naruto smiled at his love. They were friends since they where young, and high school sweet hearts.

"I know babe, I love you too. I never thought I would ever get you, but look at where we are. In two years we'll be graduating." He said to her as he slowly made his way closer.

"Promise me we'll stay together."

"We will babe, I know it!" She smiled at him and she leaned in to give him a kiss. The blonde gladly went in, but something happened. Once he started to kiss her, she froze. She didn't move at all and he started to feel her shake. Naruto got off her and screamed. His parents came up and looked at the scene.

"What happened?" His mom said coming over to talk to him. He fell to the floor and screamed at her no to come near him. "I just want to help."

"I said get the fuck away from ME!" He screamed louder. His dad looked at his girl friend and yelled that someone needed to call the doctor. Naruto started to rock back and forth. "I just touched her. That's it, what happing to me?"

* * *


	2. The Bar Scene

Tell me bout it chapter 2: bar scene

Chapter 2: Bar scene

Naruto was suddenly awoken by a man taping on his shoulder. "Hey, little blonde boy," Naruto looked over at the man. Naruto ran away not too long after the whole thing happened. He was a freak, and his parents couldn't even look at him anymore. Hell the whole town would whisper things behind his back; they said he was a monster who put his girl friend in the hospital. Not only that, but he put her in a coma.

So one day he had enough, and he wrote a quick 'goodbye' note. Though he highly doubted anyone cared. Then he ran, and that's how he ended up here. Some trucker had picked him up and was nice enough to bring him out of town. Naruto looked around outside, "I thought you were going to take to me out of town?"

"Boy, this is out of town; way out of town." The trucker got out and Naruto did as well. It looked like a normal trucker stop, he sighed as hoped that someone in there could get him a ride somewhere.

Naruto walked into the bar/club whatever you wanted to call it and was greeted by a gruesome sight. There was a cage, and inside there where people fighting. 'O great, just what I need' the blonde thought as he went to find a place to sit down. People where taking bets and a man was yelling into a mike.

"Any takers?" the man yelled into the mike while pointing to random people. "How about you?" No one stepped up but many where making noise.

"I'll take him." A big man said as coming into the cage. Naruto looked over and saw a man smoking a cigarette and just looking down at the floor. His body was covered in sweat and he looked like he hasn't taken a bath in a while.

"I would advise you not to kick him in the balls" The other man looked at the man with the mike.

"I thought anything goes?" he said back with an angry face.

"Yea anything goes, but he may take it personally. Have you not seen what he did to the last guy" The man said pointing towards a group of people outside the cage. There was a man bleeding, and knocked out with a bunch of people around him. "I rest my case."

The other man nodded before hearing the bell, and going for an attack. 'If I hit him before he turns to get me, I'll win' he thought right before punching the man in the back. The other man stumbled slightly, but quickly straightened up. 'Shit he is strong' He thought before throwing a few more punches. The other man didn't really move much, so he turned around and right as the other man was coming in for another punch, punched him right in the knuckles.

More hits came and before anyone knew it, the man was on the ground, like so many before him. The man with the mike called to him with the count, and soon people where inside the cage to drag off another loser. "Anyone else have the guts to take him on?" No one stepped up, but who could blame them. The man hasn't lost a match the whole night, in fact no one has ever seen him lose any matches.

Naruto looked at the man and couldn't believe it, the guy was twice his size, but still managed to take him down. The blonde looked at the man again and noticed that he still had the cigarette in his hand. 'Who would have thought he was that talented.'

* * *

--Later on--

Naruto was sitting at the bar by himself. Everyone seamed to have cleared out, well not everyone. There was what seamed to be two hookers, and a man with them, that winner guy from the cage match, a bartender, and one of the many losers from that night with one of his buddies. Naruto looked down at his glass of water, which was all he could have seeing as he had to save money. Water was free, and he only had 30 dollars on him. He sighed as he looked over at the tip jar. There was a bunch of change, and some bills in there.

The bartender followed where his eyes where looking and moved the tip jar a bit farther away from him. Naruto looked back at his glass and again sighed. He heard movement coming from where the two men where. The guy who lost the fight against the man took out a knife. Naruto's eyes widened, as he watched the man get closer to the guy who won. "Look out, behind you!" Naruto screamed. The man turned around and quickly moved the guy up against the wall, making the man drop his knife. His fist was right near his neck and two blades where sticking out, and a third was slowly making its way out right above the neck.

The other man was gasping and the man felt something on the back of his head. He slowly turned his head to see the bartender out with a gun to his head. "Get out of my bar FREAK!" he yelled. The man rolled his eyes and with his other hand slashed the bartender's gun. He looked between to two and left. Naruto, though the entire ruckus, stole the jar, and ran off to follow the man.just more of the fixes im trying to make. tell me if i miss anything!

* * *


	3. In the Vehicle

ok so i updated it! again part of my fixes to the story. NOt any major changes just reading my gramer i was all this sucks and i couldn't stand reading the problems in it.

* * *

Chapter 3: in the vehicle

The man from the bar was driving while smoking a cigar. He looked at his hands briefly, they where red in between the knuckles where the claws had came out of. He hated the fact that he had these 'things' inside of him. He looked at the road and thought of what just happened. It wasn't the first time he was put into one of those problems. He was used to the people getting mad cause they lost. In those kinds of places, a guy's rep gets built, and it can be destroyed all in one night. That's when a noise came from the back, were he had an extra bit of things stored.

(Ok ill change that if someone tells me, what exactly is that thing called that he has in the back? I have no clue what to call it lol)

He stopped the RV/camper and went to go check it out. He walked over to it, and looked at what appeared to be a new 'lump' in with some of his extra bags. He looked around shook his head and poked the object. He noticed that it was hard, and it moved. 'Great I have a runaway or something' he thought as he lifted up the blanket to reveal the blonde boy from the bar. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just needed a ride." Naruto said looking up at the man with pleading eyes.

"Get up, and get out." He answered with out a care in his voice.

Naruto looked around, and went wide eyed. There was nothing put trees, and snow all over. He was never going to last out here, hell he didn't even know where here was. "Where am I to go?" he said.

"There is a town 15 miles up the road." He said pointing ahead.

"Are you crazy? I'll be killed, or frozen to death. Don't you care that you may be the cause of a teenager's death?" Naruto asked

"Not really" He said as he started to walk towards the RV/camper.

"I saved your life!" The blonde said trying to get some kind of help from the man. He kept on walking and got back in and started it up. The man looked in his rearview mirror as he started to move forward. 'I don't know why I'm doing this' He thought as he stopped the vehicle and honked the horn. Naruto smiled as he ran with his bag to get into the warm.

* * *

--In the vehicle--

Naruto was sitting down in looking around. "So what's your name kid?" The man said.

"Naruto," He said, "but everyone calls me kit. What about you?"

"They call me Kakashi." The man, apparently named Kakashi said.

"So is that your name, or your nickname?" Naruto asked him with a confused look.

"It's my name?" Kakashi said.

"Then why say, 'They call me Kakashi'?" Naruto said imitating his voice almost perfectly matching his own.

"Cause everyone calls me that." He said back bluntly. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the man, now known as Kakashi. Then he saw a necklace, not any kind, dog tags.

"You where in the military." He asked the man while point to his necklace. "Doesn't that mean you where in the army or something?"

Kakashi looked down at his necklace and tucked in it. He didn't say anything else on the matter and just kept his eyes on the road. "Do you have anything to eat?" He asked

"Yea," He got out some grandma's cookies and tossed them to blonde. Naruto grinned as he took off his gloves to open and start to eat the food. Kakashi looked at the blonde and noticed that his hands where sort of blue. He turned on the heater and reached out for the boy's hands. Naruto instantly pulled away and wouldn't let the man touch his hands. "I don't bite."

"Nothing personal, it's just when people touch my skin something happens to them. I can't really describe it."

"Can't be that bad" Kakashi said. Naruto gave the man a look. Kakashi shook his head and finished up the cookie before putting a pair of black gloves back on. Kakashi gave the boy a look, but turned back to the road.

"So dose it hurt?" Naruto said while looking Kakashi's hand. "You know when they come out."

"Every time," He said while tightening his knuckles.

"So do you remember what happened? Or is it like you're a mutant like me?" Kakashi raised an eye brow at the boy but kept on driving. Naruto sighed, and looked behind him. "So you live in here?"

"Got a problem with it?" Kakashi said razing his voice in a defensive way.

"No" he said knowing he pissed off the man. "Looks cozy a lot better then where I have been sleeping the last week." Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the road. Naruto looked and saw that the man didn't have a seat belt on. "You should really wear a seatbelt."

"Hey you don't tell me what to do -" He said turning towards the boy. That's when a tree fell down and suddenly he was thrown from the RV/camper. Kakashi landed face first into the snow, his body looking like a rag doll. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed the man on the ground. He tried to get out of the seat belt, but it wouldn't budge.

Kakashi got up but by bit and turned towards Naruto in the truck. "Kit, are you alright?" He said looking at him. Naruto looked at his face with wide eyes. There was a hole in his head, and as he was standing looking at the boy, it was healing incredibly fast. "Kid…" he said changing from the boy's nickname to one of concern.

"I'm stuck." He yelled finally getting his voice back. Kakashi started to move towards him, when he smelt something. He let his claws come out and turned towards the side. Naruto had a weird look wondering what the hell was going on, but was soon blown away by a man jumping out of the near by woods.


	4. The Voices

ok so i updated it! again part of my fixes to the story. NOt any major changes just reading my gramer i was all this sucks and i couldn't stand reading the problems in it.

* * *

Chapter 4: the voice

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. There was some guy he just met that day, and some random person fighting. After Naruto looked at him, he then noticed that the random person didn't really look all that human. In fact he was freakishly huge, and looked like he over ate those vegetables as a kid.

Kakashi wasn't having a good time out there himself. He had some very big, catlike man attacking him. He hated cats and this huge man even had hands like a cat. 'Dam, it's another mutant. How many are going to find me today,' he thought while trying to fight the man off. He was very strong, much like himself.

That was when he was picked up and thrown towards the RV/camper. He hit the window and Naruto's eyes went wider, if all possible. 'O shit he couldn't even stop the guy, I can't fight!' he thought as he saw the guy coming over towards the vehicle. Naruto started to struggle to get out of the seat belt even more. It didn't make it any better that somehow a fire had started in the back, and all his cloths where burning. He was not going to die this way. He kept trying to break free, but the dam belt button wouldn't let the strap go.

That was when, out of no where a burst of wind came and the beast stopped his advances. The thing, turned to a side of the road a second before a huge beam of red light came out and attacked it. Then two people appeared and came to rescue the. Naruto watched as a man opened the door, and burnt the seat belt. He didn't know what to do, but was suddenly grasped by a lady and taken out of the burning vehicle. The man went over to front where Kakashi was, and pulled him off the hood.

As running away from the scene, the RV/camper exploded. Making everyone fall down, and Naruto got knocked out.

* * *

There was Kakashi on an examination table and the doctor, Tusnade on his right side. She over looked his wounds, and noticed how quickly he was healing. She looked over at ointment and it started to move towards her. She grasped it, turned his arm over, and applied it to arm. She then got out a needle and put vaccine into it, before going down to put it into his arm.

Kakashi jumped awake and put Tusnade into a head lock. He started looking around wondering what the hell was going on. He had no idea how he got there. Kakashi looked down at the lady before letting her go and running off, leaving a coughing Tusnade on the floor.

Kakashi started to walk around, looking around for anyway out. He came to a place filled with cloths, and looking at himself more closely. He noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, so he grasped a hoodie and put it on. He looked around and suddenly he heard 'Where are you going Kakashi?' He jumped at the sound.

'I'm going mad' he thought as he started looking around. He heard a noise and quickly ran into what he thought was just a normal corner. It opened up, and he quickly moved into it, not caring where it was taking him. Kakashi was brought to a totally different looking place. It looked more like a house. He started to walk down the hall way, when he heard kid voices.

Kakashi hid and started looking around for the children. He noticed them coming down a stair way and moved from one side of a pillar, to another. He waited for the kids run off, before starting to move again. Then sadly he heard more people walking the hall way, now he had no where to hide, so he ran to a wall. There he saw a handle, and went inside.

Once he closed the door, he heard the same voice that he heard before. "I'm glad you could join us Mr. Kakashi" He closed his eyes and turned around to see just who this person was.


	5. This Place Digs Emo

* * *

ok so i updated it! again part of my fixes to the story. NOt any major changes just reading my gramer i was all this sucks and i couldn't stand reading the problems in it.

* * *

Chapter 5: digs emos?

There Kakashi saw an old man in a long white outfit. "Who are-"

The man cut him off saying "We can talk about that later, right now I need to finish up with my class." Kakashi looked around and then noticed that there were teenage people in the room. "Now, I want you all to read chapters 8 and 9 tonight for homework, and answer the questions at the end." Everyone nodded and was sent off. "Hello Kakashi, I'm Yondaime." That was when one of the girls ran back into the class.

"Sorry forgot my bag" she said with a smile. She grasped her messenger bag, and ran straight through the door. Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"Where the hell –"

"I would like it if you didn't curse around here. This is the Yondaime institute for the specially gifted. It is sort of like a school."

"A freak school?" he added with an annoyed face.

"No need to be so negative. Hell you are one as well, other wise you could be dead." Kakashi then remembered everything in a flash.

"Where is the boy, where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked giving the man a 'look'.

"He is just fine." Yondaime answered quickly.

"Where is he?" Kakashi asked with more urgency.

"In class, I will show you come along." Yondaime started to show Kakashi around. "This school is a sort of refuge for our kind. Many of them, are scared, alone, maybe runaways, or they have been kicked out cause of their differences."

"So, this is where all the freaks go in other words?" He answered while he watched students using their powers out in the open.

"If that is how you see it yes." Yondaime said while taking Kakashi into a hall way where they could see the class Naruto was in. "As I said, he is just fine."

* * *

--Inside the class room--

Naruto was looking around at all of the different people, 'wow I never thought so many people where just like me.' that was when someone tapped Naruto on the shoulder. He looked over and saw a few other mutants smiling at him.

"So you're the new guy that they went though so much trouble to get?" a girl with short black hair said.

"I guess me and my friend Kakashi." They nodded "I'm Naruto" he said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Hinata," the girl who spoke earlier said. "I'll show you around at lunch. Let you meet the group" Naruto nodded and turned back to his work. That was when the boy in front of him snapped with his fingers and a flame of fire came out. Naruto watched with wide eyes. "That's Sasuke, every girl, and bout half the guys want to get with him." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So I guess this place digs emos?" Hinata giggled, which caught the attention of the emo, Sasuke in front of him, and his friend.

Hinata smiled, "Hello Sasuke, hello my annoying cousin Neji."

"You have relatives in the school?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Just him right now, but you never know when another relative might show up. My dad and mom are both mutant … well most of my family is, I think it maybe passed down." she said laughing.

"So you're the new kid?" Sasuke/emo boy asked the blonde.

"No I'm just here for a visit to all the freaks? No dip Sherlock." Sasuke gave the blonde the eye.

The teacher then turned around and saw everyone talking to each other, "Hey back to work" she said making the group turn around.

So for now on im gonna start working on new chapters. all Editing is done.


	6. Oops?

Tell me about it

Ok so I'm going to try and get into this story again… sorry my reviews again. I got caught up in life lol. Here it is! The long (supper long) waited, sorry bout the almost year wait lol.

* * *

Chapter 6: Oops?

Kakashi watched as the blonde talked and smiled. "He fits in somewhere." Yondaime nodded his head as they started to move around to explore the rest of the ground.

"This school helps people to overcome their powers and learn to live with them in a healthy way. Many of our students live on to do great things, and some of our students stay. Like the ones that saved you, and Naruto. The kids seamed to respectfully call them x-men." He said as he led Kakashi into the underground area where a jet was at.

He whistled loud and looked at the man. "That is one big plane, and a bit on the expensive side don't you think?" He nodded his head and a thought 'popped' into Kakashi's head. "What will happen with Naruto? He can't really be out in the real world." He said think about the power that Naruto said he had.

"Yes, more then likely he will stay here, but as I said before it's the student's choice." They made their way out of the room and started to move towards the stables.

"This place is fascinating and everything, but I'll do a rain check."

"Kakashi that man who attacked you, his name is Deidara. He works for Orochimaru, and he is part of a group called the Akatsuki. I don't know why they are after you, but if you help us find out I'll be able to help you."

"Why would I need your help?"

"For starters, they will come after you. I can offer you protection."

"I've done fine I don't need any help." Kakashi answered back, while he started to turn away from the man.

"I can help you figure out your past. How does it feel going though life without remembering what happened to you?"

"Shut up." Kakashi said while turning around.

"Give me a chance. I can help you remember." Yondaime said. Kakashi looked at the guy and nodded his head.

"So who is this Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

"He was a friend of mine, but he always thought he was above the normal humans. Now a days he wants to enslave the human race, and he wants to be in charge. For some reason he has shown interest in you, and we want to figure that out." Kakashi nodded and the man started to bring him back to where they where before. Out 'popped' the girl from before. Kakashi jumped at her sudden appearance. "Kakashi this is Tusnade."

"We met." She said almost coldly at her.

"O yes before." He said with a laugh. "I need you to perform tests on Kakashi." She nodded her head, and looked at he man.

"Come on lets get going." She said as she started to walk away. Kakashi looked around confused for a moment before following her.

* * *

Back to Naruto

Naruto walked out of the room with Hinata by his side. She was a bit shy, but he was lucky to have anyone talk to him. He looked around the grounds at everyone using their powers. Even though he was at a place like this, he couldn't help but still feel like he didn't belong. Hinata took him to another room where a man with sunglasses on greeted them. " I didn't have time to tell you last time, but I'm Jiraiya." He said in an almost annoying voice to the blonde. "Enjoying your first day here?" He asked.

"I guess." He answered before Hinata gapped Naruto's arm and dragged him over to the far wall.

"Do you know him?" She asked with a confused look.

"Yea he was the one who saved Me." he answered back. "So what is this class?" Naruto asked while looking around the room, or better yet garage.

"It's like auto shop, only fun. Here you learn about our cars, and most of them got gadgets attached to them." She said with a smile. The lesson went by quickly, and they started to make there leave to the lunchroom. They where chatting away, when a boy by the name of Kiba came over.

"Who's this?" He asked before poking his exposed head. Once he did, he froze and Naruto quickly moved to get away from his finger. Once Naruto moved it took him a few seconds to recover. "What the hell..." he started to say while he looked at the boy. He felt drained, as though his energy was gone. Hinata looked over at Naruto

"What just happened?" She asked looking from each of them. Naruto looked sad, while Kiba looked like he was about to pass out.

"That was my power, I sort of drain people." Naruto said with a sheep grin. Kiba started to sway while losing the ability to stand. Out of no where Jiraiya came out of no where and caught him before he fell.

"Naruto, try not to do this again." He said

"I can't help it. It's not my fault that when people touch me this kind of thing happens." He said before giving him a look. He turned around and started to walk away. He couldn't help it when these sort of things happened. Naruto walked down the hall, until he noticed that he had no clue where he was going.

"Naruto," He heard behind him. He turned to see Hinata. "Why did you leave like that?"

"You're not mad at me? I could have killed your friend if he touched me for too long." Naruto said.

"I might as well as be mad at the sun for causeing skin cancer. You can't help it, and I bet Yondaime could help you with controlling it." She added with a smile.

"So, you're not mad?" he asked with a blonde look written on his face.

"I already said no." She said with a smile. She gapped on to his gloved hand and let him to the lunchroom.

* * *

Ok so her is more… sorry bout the like almost year wait (lol) what can I say life is big. And I barley have enough time to catch up on it. ill try and update soon, but right now I also got speech and debate, and yearbook(which means I have to go to like all the stupid school events), and DI (destination imagination) I got a lot of crap on my plate. But I hope you all like it!!! I think my writing has gotten better lol at lest I hope it has.

*~ashley~*


	7. Meet everone

Tell me about it,

so its been.. like a year since i updated this! lol its summer and in not in school so i have time to write! lol I've noticed that its hard to balance like 20 stories at once, so all I'm going to do is balance 2, one of which is almost done. Then i plan to have this done by Christmas... (i hope ) anyway, i have most of this story already DONE and writing out now its time to type it all out! (which does take a LOT of time. cause I'm a bad writer and i don't add details really until i type it out. hehe)

So without futher a do!

* * *

Chapter 7: meet everyone

Hinata took Naruto's gloved hand and brought him over to a table with a lot of other mutants. "Hello everybody, I want you to meet Naruto. He's new here." Hinata said while sitting down. Naruto looked at the group and let out one of his awkward smiles. "So ill introduce everyone, and tell you their power. We have Shino, He can talk to animals.. though he prefers insects." She said while pointing at him. "Over here we have Choji, he can turn invisible. They lazy one over there, who is SLEEPING, " she said while picking up a piece of food at their table and chucking it at him, "He's Shikamaru he can control people, and he's supper smart. Sakura, the pink haired girl can fly. Ino, can walk though walls, and Rock Lee can,"

"I'm blessed with the youth full speed!" Rock Lee said while standing up and giving him a peace sine. He was dressed in a green jump suit, and his hair was slicked back. Naruto nodded his head and looked over at Hinata.

"Does he do that a lot?" Naruto asked.

"You think that's bad, that the normal Rock Lee." Ino said with a sigh, "You'll get used to it."

"So Hinata what's your power?" Naruto asked.

"Well I see the future and read people's minds."

"Two powers sweet."

"Well the mind reading is in the family. Neji can do the same."

"So i guess i have to watch what I think while im around both of you."

"Yep." Hinata said with a smile. "O, and we need to talk in a little bit about something." She said with a serious tone. Naruto nodded, and sat down next to her. They started to eat and talk about the day.

"Hey you said Nejican read minds too, but what his is other power?"

"He can freeze things. That's why him and Sasuke get along so well. Both of them are very temperamental, and when over Neji freezes something or Sasuke lights something on fire the other is there to fix it. Which reminds me, Naruto don't call Sasuke a butt faces duck." She said seriously. "You wont like the outcome of that."

"Now I'm currious." He said while looking over to another table.

"Naruto, don't I can already see every way you saying that to him will turn out. There's a 99.9% chance that he will burn your ass to the hospital wing for a week."

"What about the other .1%" Naruto asked.

Hinata's face turned bright red. "That's something I shouldn't talk about. I don't want to influence the future more then I have to."

"By the way, whats your power Naruto?" Sakura asked while leaning over the table.

"If someone touched my skin, I guess its like I drain some of their life force."

"You can also absorb another mutants power by doing that." Hinata said. "You can't tell now, but if you tried to turn into a wolf after touching Kiba then you would have been able to."

"Well that's nice to know." He looked over to see that everyone had a worried look on their face. "Just don't touch my skin." He said with a smile.

Back to kakashi

Kakashi was now back down into the lab where Tusnade was now putting Kakashi onto a machine. "Couldn't wait to get my shirt off again could ya babe." He said while looking up at the chick. "Don't worry though I'm not into girls."

"Good cause I'm not into you." She stated before hitting the button. Kakashi's body was put into the machine and looked at by Tusnade. "Holly crap." She said while looking at the x-ray images the machine took. 'Yondaime you may want to come see this.' Tusnade broad casted into her mentors mind.

Kakashi started to get pulled out of the machine and put his shirt back on while in the other room Tusnade and Yondaime looked over the x-rays. "He seams to have metal though out his body."

"I've never seen something like this before. How could have he survived though this?"

"Experimentation on mutants. I've seen many things, but this. I've never seen anything like it."

"There's more. Seams that because of his regeneration power, its impossible to tell is age. The bones don't help as you can see, he could be older then all of us. He could be hundreds of years old, nd with his memory messed up, we may never know." Tusnade said while looking over at Yondamine. Kakashi walked over to where the to where standing and looked over the x-rays. "Well this is all we can do for a while, you may want to get some rest. Just go to Yondamine's office I'll be there later on to take you to your room." After the man left Tusnade tuned to the blonde man beside her, "When do you think you'll tell him?"

"If I knew I would tell you." Yondamine answered before leaving the girl. 'May as well as get Kakashi.' She thought before leaving the medical lab and running over to the elevator.

Over in a distant place

Deidara was walking up to his boss. "Why didn't you get him?" A voice called out.

"The others came." Deidara said before throwing down the dog tags of Kakashi. "I was close to getting him, before the others showed up. That damn Jiraiya came out and fried me with his dam Lazar's."

"Those are just excuses." The man said before standing up. "Come on now, we must prepare for a new arrival. You may fail at such a small task, but i sent others out for anther little surprise." Orochimaru turned around ans grinned.

* * *

Ok i updated!!! *yea* anyway, tell me what u think!

o and if have suggestions ill take them!!!

*~ashley~*


	8. A Touch and A Plan

Tell me about it

Ok so its been 4eva since i updated, i have like this whole story line set out, though i must say this does very much follow x-men. though there will be BIG twist. i cant wait 2 get to those parts :) without futher a do, AND I KNOW GAY BUTT TIDAL LOL

Tell me about it

chapter 8 : a touch and a plan

* * *

"So Naruto how is mutant high?" Neji said while sitting next to Hinita before class.

"Cousin!" Hinita said clearly annoyed at Neji.

"Wow I feel the family love."

"Cut it out you two. I swear you would fight like animals if given the chance." Sasuke said as sitting down next to Naruto. Naruto jumped slightly from the closeness. He made sure his hands where covered right and pulled his sleeves down to cover most of hos gloved hands. "So how about it new kid. Are you enjoying mutant high?"

"Yea I am, it's quite enjoyable." He said before looking over at Hinita.

"You know blondie, your cute." Neji said

"Neji!" Sauske said giving him a death glare.

"You don't want to mess with him Neji." Hinita said. "You've had to hear what his power is."

"Not really, mind filling me in?" Neji said with a grin.

"You don't want to know. I just advise you not to touch me." Naruto said. Neji rolled his eyes and did just what Naruto asked him not to do. He put his hand to the others face. Instantly Neji's face froze as though in pain. Naruto felt the familiar pull of taking someone in. In a moment everything that was Neji went though him. Every thought, every memory, every hidden feeling, and his power flowed into him. Naruto moved away from the touch quickly, but those few seconds where enough for Naruto to take in everything that was Neji. Naruto let out a breath and the very air around his mouth became ice and frost was on his lips.

"Holly shit." Sasuke said while looking at what happened.

"See what did I tell you." Hinita said. " I been saw that happen." she shook her head and looked at Naruto. He had his eyes closed as he tried to sort though all of the memories that came into his head. The more people he touched the harder this became. There was so much inside his head, and only so much room. So many personalities and so many memories he needed a moment to sort though who he was. There was a good 17 years of new memories, some which Neji may have forgotten added to the years of memories form others.

"You're a power absorber." Sasuke said while looking at the scene in front of him.

"It's more then that." Neji got out while trying to breathe. He felt like he didn't even have enough energy to even stay awake for another second. _Who knew this little blonde could do that much in only a few seconds of touching someone? _

"I just took everything that was him, into me." Naruto said looking at him. "I know all that Neji knows, I've seen his whole life, and everything he's ever thought. I took him into me, including his life force. Let me tell you, my first kiss ended up in my life long crush and best friend being put into a coma. I don't even know if she's out of it." Naruto sighed at the remembrance of her. Hinita put her arm around Naruto.

* * *

A senator was walking on to a private jet after yet another mutant talk. If he had it is way every mutant would be registered and soon gone. He complained all over America for the last two months to show people the truth. Mutants where dangerous, as he told that Tusnade at a conference a few weeks ago. Now it was time for a small break as the world was looking towards the U.N. summit. As he waved towards the people he saw sines against mutant registration act saying 'Mutants are the future.' and 'mutants are people too.' He shook his head at the naive people. There were also people with sines saying, ' mutants are against god' and ' mutants = dangerous' He did one of his fake waves before entering his jet.

The senator sat down by the window and watched as he took off. The senator looked up and saw his trusted adviser on the opposite side of him. "You know what the real problem is? These mutants like that Tusnade corrupting minds and making people believe that mutants are safe." He huffed at the thought that any mutant could be safe.

"What about the the U.N the world summit, the whole world will be watching." His advisor said.

"Let the other counties handle with the mutant problem themselves. I only care about talking care of the mutant problem in America. Soon very soon we won't ever have to hear that word, mutant." He spoke with hate for that word. He shook his head and went back to looking out the window. He looked down and saw an ocean. _What in the hell? _"Where in the hell are we?" He asked before looking up and seeing his adviser change in front of his eyes. The suit that once was on his adviser disappeared as a blue male was now in his place. "Pilot!" He screamed while getting up to run towards the front.

The man's legs pushed him back down into his seat and put his feet around his neck. "It was people like you that made me afraid to go to school as a child." He said He moved his feet to kick the man in his face and made him pass out. He got up and made his way to the front of the area looking at his companion and smiled.

"Time to head towards the hide out." The other male who had long black hair. He took the controls and headed to the hide out.

" Can't believe I had to deal with the scum bag for five hours. Orrochimaru was right, he down right hates us Itachi."

"Well soon he wont have a choice, He can't beat us, so he'll be one of the first of them to join us."

* * *

Ok so this took FOREVER to write I hope you all enjoy.

*~ashley~(


End file.
